


Out of the Woods

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Modern AU, acomaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Feyre calls the only person she can when she's scared and alone.





	Out of the Woods

Feyre was terrified.

The forest was illuminated by the full moon, hanging low and bright in the cloud covered sky. An owl screeched somewhere in the distance and she jumped, eyes darting around the shadowy wood.

“Screw this,” she whispered, whipping out her phone to call the only person who wouldn’t laugh at her. It rang a few times before the familiar, husky voice came through the other end.

“Hello?” His voice was raspy with sleep, and Feyre could almost picture him lying shirtless in bed, pushing his dark raven hair back with a yawn.

“Rhysand I’m scared.”

It surprised her how quickly three words could pull him from the clutches of sleep so quickly. “What’s wrong? Where are you?” He hounded her with questions, much more alert than he had been moments before.

“Um well it’s a long story.” A twig snapped somewhere near her and she whipped her head around, hunting for the source.

“Tell me where you are, and I’ll come get you.” Feyre could hear the distinct rustle of him pulling on a shirt and jeans, the soft click of a door shutting as he snuck out of his house.

“See, that’s the thing…” She started, backing up against a tree. “I’m in the Zor forest.” AKA the cursed forest. The one that the monsters from the stories that parents scared their children with lived.

“ _What?”_

Relief flooded her system as the purr of his car’s engine flooded the line. It was soon dashed by the howl of some kind of large predator in the distance, and the fingers of her free hand digging into the bark.

“Look I know that being in the woods at 2am is a weird thing to be doing, but my friend called me and-“

“Wait, why are you in the woods? Who called you?”

Feyre paused, knowing that the answer was likely to upset him. “Tamlin. Fuck, I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

Rhysand groaned, “He’s drunk, Fey. After the rugby match, he and Lucien went bar hopping. But you won’t die, or I’ll resurrect you just to kill you myself for leaving me here alone.” Feyre was silent for a moment, huddling against her tree as tears stung her eyes.

“So you’re telling me this was a joke?”

“I’m sorry, Feyre. But it probably was.”

Saltwater traced down her cheeks as another howl pierced the night. Rhys had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. He’d never been afraid of the things that went bump in the night; he’d embraced them. Feyre on the other hand, was not so fond of them.

“Will you come save me?” Her voice was barely a whisper and she was afraid he wouldn’t hear her.

“Of course I will,” he murmured, and the urgency in his tone made her imagine he was probably flying down the dirt road leading to the forest with reckless abandon.

Still, she whispered, “Please hurry, Rhys.”

“I’m going as fast as I can.” A few more twigs snapped somewhere behind her and she fought to keep her breathing even. Animals could smell fear, she reminded herself. Trembling, she concealed herself as best she could at the base of the tree, praying Rhys could find her.

It was then that she heard a crackle of static through her phone, then the dull dialtone of a disconnected call.

“Rhys?”

She stared at the phone, tried dialing his number again but was met only by that harsh tone. She clutched the useless brick in her hand, hugging it to her chest. The forest had gone eerily quiet, which only heightened her fear.

Long minutes passed before she heard a sound coming from somewhere to her left. It could have been a voice, or maybe the midnight call of a hungry being coming to consume her. Whatever it was drew nearer, the noise becoming more and more clear.

“Feyre? Where are you?”

Sobbing with relief, she released a broken cry. His previously silent footfalls turned rushed as he fought his way through the brush to where she huddled. His violet eyes were wild as he appeared before her, blood blossoming from a shallow cut on his cheek.

“There you are,” he breathed, bending down to scoop her in his arms. Burying his face in his hair, he whispered, “I was so worried.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered. Rhysand’s strong fingers brushed over her neck, shoulders, and back, assessing for injury as he walked them back towards safety.

“I’ve got you,” he murmured over and over. “You’re safe.”

Feyre realized that she  _felt_ safe with Rhys. His presence was calming and reassuring, soothing her fears and easing her worries.

“I hate Tamlin for doing this to you,” he admitted, stepping into the clearing where he’d parked his glossy black sports car. He opened the passenger door and went to set her inside, but Feyre clung tighter to his neck.

“What is it?”

“I can’t let go yet.”

“Okay,” he whispered, instead sitting on the seat and pulling her onto his lap. Feyre cried into his tshirt, soaking the soft fabric.

“I hate him too,” she said, pulling back to dry her tears. “He doesn’t deserve me.”

“You deserve better than him too,” he said gently, stroking a hand over her golden hair. Longing flashed in his eyes as Feyre kissed his cheek.

“Thank you for saving me.”

“I always will.” Though they were still deep within the Zor forest, she felt safe enough to lay her head on his chest and thread her fingers through his. They stayed that way until the sun rose, chasing away the monsters of the night with its warm rays. Rhysand’s sweet voice broke through her gentle slumber.

“We should probably get going.”

Nodding in agreement, Feyre shifted to let him slide out and move to the driver’s seat. The moment he reentered the car, she reclaimed his hand and held it in her lap. He smiled at her as he turned the key, the engine roaring to life.

“Rhys?” She asked quietly, starting at their joined hands. His thumb stroked over hers in acknowledgement. “I think… I think you might be right for me.”

His brow furrowed, gaze flicking between hers and the road. “Like, as a best friend?”

“No. Something more than that.”

“But Tamlin-“

“I don’t love him. Not the way I love you.”

He stopped the car, pulling off to the shoulder and taking her other hand. “You’re sure?”

All night, Feyre had thought back on their friendship. She’d combed through every memory, from sporting events where he cheered her on from the sidelines, to tear filled breakups when he was her rock. The only constant in her entire life had been Rhysand, her closest friend.

But there had always been a sense of longing in his actions. The fierce way he protected her, the uncountable number of times he’d saved her ass, like now.

“I’m sure.”

Surprised joy lit his face and he wrapped her in a tight hug. “Me too.”


End file.
